


Blood Spilled

by Inwiste



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inwiste/pseuds/Inwiste
Summary: A fight breaks out between Kagura and Naraku, leaving the younger vampire gravely injured and Naraku's mansion in flames, though not before she steals something of utmost importance to the coven leader, something that he would go to any length to steal back.Kagura expects to die in the alley when her legs give out, though it appears that the universe has other plans for her in mind. Salvation comes from the unlikeliest of places, and a tentative alliance is struck between the most powerful werewolf in Japan and the vampire who betrayed Naraku.Their alliance? To find the shards and assemble the key to the doors of the underworld before Naraku catches up with them and puts his own plan into action.
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kohaku & Kagura (Inuyasha), Kohaku & Rin (InuYasha), Naraku & Kagura (Inuyasha)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Blood Spilled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am officially back on my bullshit. Just going to start with that. 
> 
> This idea actually came to me earlier tonight when I was sketching and I felt emboldened by the Sesskagu discord to write and post it! (thanks y'all)
> 
> I'm not sure how often I'll update this, though I know it won't be abandoned. But for some worldbuilding notes, vampires, werewolves, and demons get along fairly well with the exception of Naraku's coven since they've committed crimes against all of the groups and managed to get away each time. 
> 
> We're also going to have:  
> Vampire! Kagura  
> Werewolf! Sesshomaru  
> Vampire! Kohaku  
> Vampire! Rin
> 
> Just for some basic ones. The rest will come in time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Running. She had to keep running. 

Her slippers were soaked through and continued to be pelted with water as she splashed through a puddle, though the cold did not reach her, only the uncomfortable sensation of drenched linen rubbing against her feet. Her stomach was on fire and the pain would not go away no matter how much she clutched her abdomen and willed her body to keep moving even as she stumbled and slowed. The jagged edges of the jade piece in her arm pressed up against her chest, digging small indents into the skin. She wished for nothing more to drop the weight—it was slowing her down and she was already stumbling—but instead she tightened her grip and focused on the slight warmth emanating from the piece, grounding herself.

The humans would be out soon. Sunrise was coming and she needed to be inside, though it was all she could do to stand and shuffle along the alley wall that stained her pale fingers brown with dust. Besides, she had no home. Not anymore. It was only a matter of time before Naraku and whomever he had sent to find her caught up with her to take back what she had stolen and finish the job they had started. In some ways, she was surprised that they hadn’t found her yet, though with the vampire’s mansion in flames, she knew that most of his attention was being drawn away from her.

After all, he didn’t know what she had stolen from him. Not yet. 

It was only a matter of time before he realized what was missing amongst his collection and put the pieces together, yes, though she hoped to be far away from him by the time he did. However, the parting gift he left her as they fought amongst the flames kept her from running, or even walking now. The wound throbbed and she pressed her arm against her stomach tighter, though it likely only succeeded in making the wound worse. 

The likelihood of her surviving this was slim, she knew that much. Especially with the stake still embedded within her. It wasn’t normal wood. It couldn’t be, not with the damage it was doing to her. It was impossible to continue her train of thought as her mind became hazy and black dots began to spot her vision nearly in tandem with the spinning ground. She collided with a hard surface and was sent crashing to the ground, the water immediately seeping into her kimono as the rocks dug into her skin. The disc piece fell next to her side with a clang and rested against her side, a smooth counterweight to the dizzying sensation traveling through her stomach. Her arms refused to respond as she pushed them into the asphalt to elevate herself and she only succeeded in rolling onto her back, giving herself a view of the rainy sky above. She could feel herself drifting away and her vision darkened, amber eyes and white hair flashing above her before the darkness washed over her. 

***

When he entered the alley he expected to find Naraku or one of his closest minions given how strong the foul stench was. Instead, a woman was splayed on the ground, her ruby eyes half-lidded as she twitched feebly. Her kimono was speckled with blood and he could see the stake protruding from her abdomen. A fatal wound, if left untreated. 

Her eyes fell shut soon after he reached her side and he would have assumed that she had passed on if it was not for the fact that her body remained. Vampires melted into shadow upon death, from what he could recall. It had been quite some time since he had witnessed one die, though. 

The rain dampened his hair and ran off his raincoat in drops, though he estimated that a downpour would begin soon. A thunderstorm would accompany it. There was no point in him staying here. The woman was already dying and he was quite sure that if she didn’t die from the wound already inflicted, Naraku would come and finish her off. It worked against her favor that sunrise was also coming soon. She was as good as dead. 

He turned on his heel and began to leave—the whole journey was pointless in the end, but a dull gleam from next to the woman’s body caught his eye. He stepped over her and knelt down carefully before pushing the hem of her kimono sleeve away from her side, revealing a jagged jade piece with one rounded edge, the rest jagged. Carvings that he couldn’t decipher were on one side, while the other was smooth. 

His eyes widened a fraction and he rose to his feet. It couldn’t be. 

Was it?

Perhaps the woman was worth something after all. It would be a disappointment if she stole this indiscriminately, though a nagging feeling in his gut told him that it was not an accident or a stroke of luck.

After picking up the jade in his hand, he tucked the piece into a pocket inside his trench coat, slowly zipping it as soon as the weight settled. The woman was light in his arms and his ears did not miss the soft groan that escaped her lips as his arms slipped under her knees and back. The clock was ticking for her and he had to make it back before time ran out. 

He picked up pace and walked out of the alley in long strides, vanishing around a corner as the first rays of sunrise fell on the asphalt where he had been only moments before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, though please don't criticize me too much because I am tired lmao.


End file.
